Shades Of White
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Feliciano Vargas has had a crush on a certain German for a long time, but doesn't know how to tell him. Instead of telling him right out, he decides to paint a special painting just for him. Will his feelings be returned? After all, it's one amazing piece


The clock perched on the high wall ticked as the young man sat in silence, a half smile on his face in the art room. Grasping the paintbrush in his hand, he made stroke after stroke with it. The colors formed, shaping into whatever it wished to be. There was no definite shape, it was simply whatever he was feeling in his heart, and right now, that was contentment. His smile widened, as he realized it was nearly complete. Another brush up, and it would be done. Dipping it into another color and adding one final piece, it was finally completed. Heaving a great sigh of joy, he leaned back in his chair and gazed at his work. It looked great. But he almost wished he hadn't finished it, because now he used up all his inspiration, and there was nothing else to paint. Still, he could always free paint again, but he'd have to be influenced once again, by someone or something, and that definitely took time. So, checking his watch, he stood, and left the newly finished painting in the corner to dry.

Feliciano breathed in the fresh air that morning. Today was going to be a good day, he could tell. The sun was shining, it was just the right temperature outside, and there didn't seem to be a worry in the world. He walked to school with his brother, who was still complaining about something he'd lost track of hours ago. When he reached school, he'd been completely on top of everything. He felt he aced the history test he took and he was finally able to comprehend what the math teacher was telling him. Everything seemed to be going perfect until lunch. Feliciano had gotten his lunch and was just about to sit down when he tripped suddenly. Resulting in dumping all of his food onto the one person he wanted to impress. And that was his crush, Ludwig. Swallowing heavily, he took a deep breath and spoke. But before he could even get a word in, laughter erupted. Feliciano saw the look of irritation pass across Ludwig's face, as he knew all to well who started the laughing. His cheeks were bright scarlet now.

"I'm so sorry Ludwig! Please forgive me! I'm such a klutz!"

"It's quite alright Feliciano, quite alright," he said, though his voice irritated.

Feliciano smiled sheepishly and attempted to help wipe the food off the German's clothes with his napkin. After as much was cleaned off as possible, the young Italian apologized once more before hurrying out of the cafeteria. Oh why him? His heart pounded furiously; as he walked down the hallway to the only place he could feel safe.

The bell wrung, and kids shuffled to lockers to get their stuff and go home. Feliciano, however, gathered his things and turned in the opposite direction of everyone else. He turned down the B hall and made a left turn. The brunette had this entire hall memorized; he could even do it in the dark. Stopping at a door on the right, he opened it. He smiled. This was his favorite place, the art room, a place where he could fully express himself without worry or judgment. Setting his things by the door, he rolled up his sleeves and acquired his materials. He pulled out a fresh canvas, and filled his pallet with colors, necessary or otherwise. Grasping his brush, he began.

A half hour went by, and he was still creating. Trying to get every detail right, he carefully thought out what he was going to do, because this was a very special picture. He was so focused he didn't even hear anyone walk in until he spoke.

"What are you doing in here?" it questioned.

Feliciano shrieked. Turning sharply, his eyes widened at the person there.

"L-Ludwig! W-when d-did you get here?" the brunette sputtered uncontrollably. Flipping his canvas over by mistake. He muttered an Italian curse under his breath, returning his gaze to the German.

"Not long ago, what are you doing in here?"

"Nothing…I just come in here to paint after school…I use my own things, I just keep them in here…"

Ludwig looked at him suspiciously at first, but it ceased after a moment's time.

"I see…"

"Heh heh…yeah…"

There was an awkward pause. Feliciano shifted from one leg to the other.

"What… are you painting?" the blond asked, a bit uncertain.

The brunette made a "eh?" sound before realizing what he was actually talking about.

"Oh…it's…a special painting, a very special painting. For a really special someone…"

"Ah…I see."

If Feliciano didn't know any better, he would have said he had sounded a tad bit disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry to have imposed…"

"Oh no, no!" the Italian smiled. "I don't mind your company."

Ludwig inhaled then looked back at the younger. There was an awkward pause before the German spoke.

"Well…I think it best if I take my leave now…" he said uncomfortably.

"Oh! Um…okay! I uh…see you…tomorrow?" Feliciano asked, smiling lightly.

"Yes…we'll see. Don't…stay here too long. It's not healthy."

With that statement, Ludwig turned and left, leaving the other to his thoughts. Feliciano eyes went soft. It was sweet how Ludwig always did that to him. Treating him sort of like a child with his 'motherly' comments. He looked back to the fallen painting, picking it back up and resettling it. At least it was still in good tact. Nodding and murmuring to himself, he once again began to finish this very special piece.

The next day was all a blur. Feliciano got up, brushed his teeth, woke his brother up, ate breakfast, got dressed, and headed off to school. His classes went by at unusual speed, and it felt as if the whole day was actually only a mere hour. It agitated him, but it was also exciting, for today was when he could finish that paining after so long. So, when the final bell wrung, he rushed down to the art room.

Life, in one word, was good. It was a Friday, and after a few touch ups, his canvas was complete. It filled him with relief, but sadness for the fact that he would have to wait to give it to _him_, right? He checked his watch and…wait. He still had time. Ludwig was a student council member…and there was a meeting until four today…it was only three forty-five. He still had time! Feliciano could…but he had to hurry. The brunette quickly gathered his things, and rushed out the door. The Italian sped down the hall and to the student council room. It was near empty except for where he was met with Arthur, the president, straightening papers and getting ready to head out as well. His eyes scanned the spacious room, looking for Ludwig. Arthur then turned to him.

"Feliciano? What are you doing here?"

Feliciano turned to him.

"W…where is Ludwig? And I thought the meeting didn't end until…four o' clock…"

"Oh! Sorry about that lad. Ludwig already left. We decided to close meeting early because it was the weekend. But…" he paused, looking at his watch, "He didn't leave to long ago, you might be able to catch him, if it's that important."

The other nodded vigorously, turning in a mad dash out the door, ignoring the Brit's calls to slow down. Feliciano had to catch him. He _had _to. He was almost at the exit to the school when he saw him.

"Ludwig!" he cried loudly, hoping the German could hear him.

Ludwig stopped abruptly hearing the scream of his name. The blond turned to face the caller, only to be met with the face of Feliciano Vargas. The Italian stopped and panted, a wrapped canvas under his arm. When he regained his composure, he looked up at him with his brown eyes and smiled.

"Here, take this. It's for you."

The German was a bit taken aback, wondering why Feliciano would give him this.

"I…Feliciano what is this…?" he asked. But the brunette only smiled wider.

"Find out. But you have to promise you'll only open the cover when you get home."

Ludwig didn't really understand why, but he nodded in confirmation.

"Good. Well…um…tell me if you like it! I need to get going now!" the Italian said before rushing off ahead.

The German stared at the covered canvas a bit longer before following Feliciano's leave. He couldn't help but wonder why he would paint a picture _just _for him. Still, he walked all the way home. Upon arrival, he was greeted by his brother who stared at the piece in his arms in awe. Ignoring him, however, he walked upstairs. Ludwig set his things by the door and sat the painting down on his bed. The blond then proceeded to return to his bag and pull out his homework. It took a little while, but when it was completed he sighed. Taking a glance over at the sitting canvas he sighed again, and finally, he walked over to it. Ludwig sat down, and undid the binding on the cover. Slowly, the German pulled it off, waiting to see what was inside. He was surprised, however, for what he saw was unlike anything he'd expected.

There was nothing on it. It was blank, white.

No, he could feel the paint on it. It was rough in some places, smooth in others. Ludwig didn't understand. After staring at it for a good long while, he still didn't understand. Questions raced around his mind. Why would Feliciano paint something like this? Was it simply the wrong one? Why on Earth had he painted it in all _white_? As these questions flew, suddenly it dawned on him.

The piece was…his to create. It was whatever he saw. Whether it be blood stained or sun kissed, it was his to imagine. For love, or for hate. Though, for him, all he saw was love, pure love in those endless shades of white.

* * *

**And that's the end! Lame ending eh? Oh, how I've missed writing GerIta! Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! =D **

**-IchigoMelon  
**


End file.
